The Number One Fighter
by Marcus J
Summary: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles train in their lair, Batman is waging his war against crime. Both are whisked away to a mysterious location. Where they meet other fighters from various Universes. In a survival of the fittest contest, who will be number one?


Our story opens with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles training in the lair*

***Raph and Leo clash, Leo's swords and Raph's sais are shredding against each other as both turtles strain. Without a word, they glare intensely at each other's eyes.***

Leo's feet are pushed back, until Raphael yells and launches Leonardo far above his head using his sai's grip on Leo's katanas.*

Leo ricochets from the ceiling at where Raphael would've been, but is blindsided by a quick knee to the front-shell after Raph charges at him from seemingly out of no where*

Leo holds his stomach for a split second after hitting the ground. But then as Raphael charges at him once again ready to deal the finishing blow, Leo flips onto his back underneath Raph mid-charge and uses both legs to kick Raph directly in his stomach area full force. Using Raph's momentum to increase the damage.*

**Raphael: **GyaAHHHH!!!

Raph careens through the air after the devastating blow, touching the ground 15 feet away before tumbling and sliding hard into the brick sewer wall, knocking loose a few bricks.*

[CRRKUMBL!!]

**Donatello: **Those two know that the rules were if one of us gets knocked off of our feet we lose right?

**Michelangelo: **Don't think they care Donnie. But you better watch out for my new move!

**Donatello: **What?

Michelangelo rushes at Donatello, who subsequently spins his bo-staff and swipes at Mikey, who nimbly dodges the staff.*

Donatello swipes again to the same effect. And again, and again. Donatello tries something different and flings several shurikens at Mikey who easily dodges and trips Donnie, before farting in his face.*

**Michelangelo: **Ha!

The shurikens bounce around the room, causing Leo and Raph to stop fighting in order to avoid them.*

**Raphael: **Who _threw_ these shelled shurikens!?

**Donatello: **Aheh heh...

To everyone's surprise, Mikey manages to catch 9 of them midair one by one as they make their way to him. The three turtles gape in shock.*

**Michelangelo: **Yeaah! Bet you didn't see THAT coming! Me catching all 9 of these things!

**Donatello: **Actually, I threw _10 _shurikens.

**Michelangelo: **Huh?

The final shuriken speeds towards the back of Michelangelo's head.*

Splinter catches it between two fingers before it can harm Michelangelo*

**Master Splinter: **Good work. But remember what I told you Michelangelo. Be aware of your surroundings.

**Michelangelo: **Uhhh, thanks Master Splinter!

Splinter looks forward to where Raphael and Leonardo are standing, then at the busted wall behind them.*

**Master Splinter: **Clean this mess you two.

**Raph Leo: **Hai sensai!

**Master Splinter: **And one more thing, you two are brothers. There is no need to fight each other as if you were enemies!

**Raph Leo: **Hai sensai...

**Master Splinter: **Donatello. Be wary of the consequences of your actions, no matter how genius the machination it may still yield dangerous results, if said results are not fully considered or accounted for.

**Donatello: **Hai sensai.

And so, the training session ends. But an hour and a half later, just before Leo leaves the room after fixing the wall.*

**Michelangelo: **

Bet you can't land a sextuple flip from the ceiling Leo!

**Leonardo: **Psh! As if _you _can.

Leonardo smirks* *Sure enough, Mikey leaps 15ft up to the ceiling and springs off. Doing 6 flips on the way down before sticking the landing*

**Leonardo:** O_O, wha- since when can you do THAT?

**Michelangelo: **You like it!? I've been practicing for almost 2 weeks!

We now cut to the Beyonder, who has been watching all of this unfold.*

**Beyonder: **Hmm... Those turtles. So much potential, so much skill. I wonder how they would fare against the likes of Captain America, or Daredevil, or Taskmaster, or even Samurai Jack...

Beyonder creates a huge battle course on an asteroid twice the size of the Earth. The catch? Not a spot of this asteroid doesn't have some sort of field of obstacles on it or strange trick specially designed to cause combatants to stay ever on their toes.*

**Beyonder: **Now, to gather my candidates.

Joker terrorizes Gotham once again, as he has so many times before. But this time he has leaked online that he has planted Jokergas bombs in undisclosed locations all throughout Gotham City, the catch is that Joker can detonate the bombs via a brain implant that will allow him to activate them by thought. Not a good situation. He leaked that the roads to exit Gotham are rigged with Jokergas bombs too. And as he knows where they are located, he and his goons ambush any officer who gets too close to the bombs. And has threatened to detonate them if everyone in Gotham doesn't funnel all of their money into a private online banking account.*

**Joker(Online Video): **I will not detonate the bombs, under **_one _**condition! That you all transfer all of your savings into MY personal account! Go to the link underneath this video and click that sucker! Thaaaat's RIGHT! No fuss no muss just enter the total amount of money I am forcing you to _donate... _into the box with the words **amount **in front of it. **Amount**, in front of it. **Amount**. Oh, and Dark Knight? Let's see how well you protect Gotham when _The Clown Prince of **Crime **_is king of his castle! Because a Joker who is also king, is a Joker who always wins. Joker! Outtie nine thousand!

Batman glares at the monitor of his computer from underneath his mask.*

**Batman: **So, he's decided to turn this into a cyber war. Computer, run a full diagnostic search on this video. I want to know what kind of device Joker used to upload it. What kind of file it is. Where Joker was in the video. Where Joker _uploaded _the video. And Nightwing? Find out more about the online banking site Joker linked in the description, I recommend you hack into their user cookies information and look for any account with massive deposits starting and after May 6th, 2019 at 7:30pm.

**Nightwing: **No problem Bruce. It should be a piece of cake, sites like these usually put up their main office's location on the page!

**Alfred: **It seems like even _the criminals _do everything online these days. What _happened _to the _good _old times, when we didn't have to _rely _on Internet passwords and encryptions for security?

**Batman: **For now, those times seem to be long gone Alfred.

**Nightwing: **Not so certain, the way this world works nothing's assured. Someone's always threatening to destroy half of the planet. Or the government might decide to ban or limit access to the Internet with no warning.

**Batman: **Wait, Joker's supposed implant. How does it connect his brain with the bombs and gas?

**Nightwing: **Good question. Maybe the same way a handicapped person moves their prosthetic arm? It's not like his brain is linked to some sort of wifi connection or anything.

**Batman: **What if it's both? What if Joker is using prosthetic technology to trip some sort of nanotech trigger in his brain, that activates a wifi signal that sends a message to the Jokergas bombs? Instructing them to detonate?

**Nightwing: **Then all we'd have to do is stop the signal.

**Batman: **Alright, let's finish our research here. Then we can devise a plan.

A few hours later, Batman and Nightwing are atop a skyscraper.*

**Batman: **It's time. Activate the wifi and Internet scramblers.

**Nightwing: **Roger.

Nightwing types a code into a TV remote sized, rectangular device similar in appearance to a calculator. After he presses enter, an echo is heard all throughout Gotham. Immediately the complaints of citizens are also audible. But it is a small price to pay for their safety and liberty. You see, Batman and Nightwing have planted signal scramblers on every cell phone tower, and satellite dish in Gotham. Not to mention the microscopic mobile scramblers surveying the city. Minutes pass, no bombs have gone off.*

Deep under Gotham*

**Joker: **HA! With this much GREEN, I'd wager that I'd STILL be the Clown King of Crime in a few weeks!

**Batman: **D#%@!

**Nightwing: **What's wrong? The city's safe again, we've almost won.

**Batman: **No! There's no telling how many people have already _forked over _their entire life savings to that madman! There's no telling what he'll do next with all of that money!

**Beyonder: **Now for you! Caped Crusader!

**Batman: **What the-

[ZZZAPPO]

**Batman: **WHERE AM I!?

**Beyonder: **Welcome Batman to The Secret Wa-, no, Contest of Combat!

**Batman: **Look here you clown, if you don't teleport me back to Gotham right now there is no force in the Universe that will stop me from beating you into pulp.

**Beyonder: **Oh I'll return you to Gotham, if you win my contest that is. But for now you still have to compete.

Batman throws three smoke pellets at Beyonder, Batman charges at him before leaping through the air about to dish out a hard kick. Beyonder catches his leg and throws him at bone breaking velocity several hundred meters back. Batman manages to maneuver himself so that the landing wouldn't harm him.*

**Beyonder: **Attacking the host? That's one point off of your score.

**Michelangelo: **Settle down Batbro! There's no way to take this guy out!

**Batman: **Michelangelo? You and your brothers were brought here too?

**Raphael: **That's right. And as much as I'd like to pulverize that geek Beyonder, he's just too OP to fight. Trust me, I've tried a few times.

**Leonardo: **There are others here too, we'll have to defeat them if we want to get back home.

**Donatello: **It's like there are fighters from a _handfull _of different dimensions here.

**Splinter: **Then we fight, but no one has to die in order for us to reach our home dimension once again.

**Beyonder: **Let the battle begin!!!

Every inch of the asteroid begins to become some sort of obstacle or trap. Soon everyone is on the move.

**Finn: **_aaaaaaaa! _

Finn leaps from one rotating floor razor to the next with surprising agility. Before entering the sights, uh, sounds, of Daredevil.*

**Daredevil: **Tell me, you scream so loudly, are you afraid?

Daredevil swipes at Finn using his baton, Finn grabs the baton mid-swipe and pulls Daredevil in. But Daredevil flips above Finn, baton still in hand, lands behind him and flings Finn 25ft away. Finn unleashes his grass sword and sticks it into a floor razor to stop him from getting cut to shreds. Then he extends the grass sword and swings it at Daredevil, who is surprised by the sharp sound and barely managed to dodge, leaving a cut on his arm.*

**Finn: **No! I'm just happy I get to fight guys from whole other worlds!

**Daredevil: **Hrrrm...

**Captain America: **You, where are you going? Why don't you fight?

**Samurai Jack: **I have at one time been teleported away from my time. I did not return, just to be transported away as a pawn in this madman's game.

**Captain America: **Soldier, I understand.

**Samurai Jack: **Do you? _Why _don't-

**Captain America: **No, I mean it. I'll help you. We'll pretend to fight, but keep moving around this place to find a way out of here.

**Samurai Jack: ***Cracks a smile*


End file.
